Ginny's POV
by sucking up to a pickle
Summary: Ginny feels ignored. She is very depressed. No one noticed. No one notices. No one ever will notice. (Happy ending, don't worry)
1. Shunted Aside

Ginny waited patiently. Her mother kneaded the dough then handed it to her. "Ginny, work the garlic in." She said absentmindedly. Ginny grabbed a handful of minced garlic and worked it into the center of the dough, like a filling. She put it on a bread pan and put it into the very hot stove. It was swelteringly hot. She made her way slowly up the stairs and into her room. A shabby old room . All that fit was a bed and dresser. Her few pieces of clothing, worn and ratty, all having been handed down several times, hung in the closet, her few possessions at the bottom. She sighed. She had never gotten a new bit of clothing, excepting bras and underwear. She looked at herself in the old full length mirror that hung on her door. She had a nice figure (though that's not was she was looking at, it was her clothes, really) and pretty wavy bright red hair that fell several inches below her shoulders. Her soupy brown eyes looked the shabby jeans she was wearing over. Ginny sighed. Why was everything she owned at least two children down the line? She was the only girl! Now she at least got some of her mother's old clothes. But she felt so alone, even with all of her pestering siblings. Fred and George were tricksters and nearly ignored her, Ron just made her go away, and the others were all away. She didn't even have a pet. Her only of 2 friends had moved to China, where her dad lived, and no owl she could access would make that trip. School started in a few days. Harry and Hermione, Ron's friends, were coming that afternoon. Ginny had once liked Harry, but the way he looked at Cho broke her heart, and she managed to make herself believe that she didn't like him anymore. She'd asked Mum last year if she, too, could invite a friend (Ling Su, who had moved in with her dad) but she had just said 'no, we already promised the extra tickets to Harry and Hermione .' So, of course Ginny gets shunted aside. Ronny gets two. Ginny gets none. Ling Su had moved, though, so she decided to try to be friends with everyone. Her other friend, the only one remaining, had written once to her to tell her to stop sending her some stupid letters just to say 'hi'. So she hadn't heard from her. Her name was Linda. She heard a "Harry!" and walked out of her room, watching on the stairs as Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, but waved (glumly) anyway and slumped back up to her room. Of course, there were too many kids with Hermione and Harry so Ginny couldn't invite Linda. Of course, again , Ginny is shunted aside. So she picked up a book and kind of just sat there pretending to be interested. 


	2. lonely

Hermione is sleeping in my bed. I told her she could, becuase maybe then someone will actually thank me, and Hermione's pretty nice. She says I'm smart and pretty and that she envies me. I don't think I'm that pretty, though. She's not either, but it's still not something I would picture people envying. And I'm smart? Look at her! But she says she envies me. I think she's just saying that, but it has the desired affect. She's nice anyway, she's generous and kind and caring. So I said I wanted to sleep outside (my mum just nodded, she was too busy makinng Ron and Dad spaghetti to care where I'm sleeping) and I kind of do. It's clear and I can see the stars, and Ron and Harry both snore, but Hermione sleeps thourgh it. Normally I sleep through Ron, but Harry and Ron together is extra loud, so I went outside. Ron still hasn't turned off the light. My sleeping bag is too warm for the summer, so I'm lying on top of it and I wrapped a sheet around myself. The stars are so pretty, twinkly, even. I heard the screen door being eased open. It sueaks alot, but only I'd hear it. Everyone else is asleep, except whoever is opening it. I expect that it's my mu, coming to ask if I want an extra blanket. She looks skinnier and taller in the dark. I see her silloughette faintly. Yes, she's coming towards me. Running. Wait! Isn't she going to slow down? She's going to hit me! I tried to move but didn't get far. I closed my eyes and felt the immense pain as she tripped over me. "Huh? What's that?" That's not mum's voice. "Ron?" I call out. "Um...no, Harry. I that Ginny?" I sat up. "Yeah, what the heck are you doing? I think you broke my ribcage!" An exaggeration, my ribcage didn't hurt too much anymore, but I tend to be dramatic. He shrugged (I think). "Looking at the stars. Ron snores. I can't sleep." "You snore louder." "Yeah, but I still can't fall asleep. And I don't always snore!" I smiled. "Fine, but when you do you sound like a colony of bees with a microphone." "Interesting..." Harry retorted. I shook my head. "Just wake him up and tell him to blow his nose. He quiets down a little once he blows it." Harry got up and soon afterwards I heard the door creak. I felt like a soggy piece of bread. NO! Ithought. I don't like him anymore. Okay, now I feel better. I suppose if I allow myself to think about it I do like Harry, but I don't, so I don't like him.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, Ron stood over me. With Hermione and Harry. Hermione was saying in a whisper that they shouldn't make her move, and it wasn't fair. When Ron saw she was awake, he grunted "Move, we want to play quidditch." I looked at my watch. 5:00 am. "Ron, go away." I could feel morning dew all over my sleepy face. "No, move or I'll make you." I stood up, kicked him as hard as I could in the shin, and walked into the house listening to him screaming curses. After a few hours, when I went to sleep in my bed, I heard them coming into the house. Ron was limping, Hermione was saying that I had perfect right to sleep and that they shouldn't have woken me up, and Harry was gazing off into space. Hermione turned to him, expecting him to agree with her, but he didn't really notice and just nodded absentmindedly. I , having had enough sleep, grabbed a broom from my closet. I had won it in a writing contest 4 weeks ago. I reached my window and stood on the window seat, a small cluttered space. I mounted and flew off, only warming up for a few moments then realizing that I was wearing lilac pjs and flying back into my window. Dressing in old jeans and a t shirt that I had finally grown into. I ran down the stairs and zoomed into my chair. Harry was sitting there, sloppily eating an egg. I looked around. My family had not saved a seat for me, in fact They had not saved anything. I asked mum what I was going to eat. She told me to make some toast. Thanks, Mum. I hate toast. But she was busy. So I just walked outside. We'd leave in a few minutes. I finally packed my broomstick in with the rest of my stuff. We traveled by Floo to a wizarding checkpoint near the train station and walked the rest of the way there. I walked into a compartment that was invaded my Luna Lovegood, Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. It was a large compartment, though, and Neville and Luna left. I sat down and pulled out a book, beginning to read. I could distantly hear laughs and giggles, but I ignored them. "Ginny, go away." Said Ron. "Why?" I asked. "I have as much right as you to be here." Hermione nodded, and glared at Harry, who immediately nodded too, and gulped. I went back to my book, with the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up. Hermione was reading, Ron was eating, Harry was staring at god-knows-what. I shrugged and went back to reading. I got the feeling again and looked quickly up. Nothing. But why did I feel like someone was watching me? I went back to me book again, then looked sharply up. Ron and Harry were both staring at me. Hermione was innocently reading. The two boys uickly turned away, but I had caught them. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, Gin." Ron said. He and Harry started chattering again, and I went back to my reading. The two came over and each sat down on a different side of me. I decided to ignore them. Then I felt a sharp poke on my shoulder. My head whirled around. Ron was looking innocent. I knew he wasn't but I ignored it. Then someone poked my other shoulder. I looked around at Harry, but he, too was looking innocent. Ron poked the same place again, and it really hurt. "Ron! Stop!" I shouted. "What?" He said innocently, though I could see that he wasn't. But how were they moving so fast? Another poke. I grabbed the finger, but it wasn't connected to Ron. Ah, so that's what! They were each reaching around and poking the other side, so that I thought that the other one was doing. It. I glared at Harry, whose finger I had captured, and pinched it. He squealed and begged me to let go. I finally did, and he and Ron moved to the other side of the compartment, where Harry nursed his finger.  
  
After about an hour and a half, the train stopped at Hogwarts. Soon we were eating the feast. People kept staring at me. Finally, irritated, I (as a prefect) told them the password and we went into the common room. Linda, it seemed, had turned over to the people she, Ling Su, and I used to call the Dark Side, after a Muggle movie we had once seen. The Dark Side was the group of girls that wore lipstick and flashy clothes all over the pace, and always gossiped. They hated me, for no reason. Linda giggled at her shirt and flirted with a boy. The Dark Side's ring leader, Krystal, lathered on some more lipstick and joined her. The boy they were talking to turned red, and Linda smiled at him. His mouth said something like 'ok'. Linda giggled and he blushed even more. Krystal seemed to have done the same thing to his friend. Only that was her boyfriend, so they were kind of kissing. I looked away. I missed Ling Su, and Linda, though probably Linda didn't miss me. In fact, she was kissing the boy on the cheek. I sighed and walked up to my dorm. The mirror the hung there remarked "Wow, look how you've grown since I last saw you. You should wear more form fitting shirts. You certainly have a better figure now." I hated that mirror . Flopping down on my bed, I fell asleep feeling lonely. 


End file.
